La chica nueva
by Romy2001
Summary: Eli conoce a Tía, ella es la hermana de Twist y Trixie comienza a sentir celos Tía confia en ellos pero ¿ellos confiaran en ella? perdon, mil veces perdon pero el segundo capi es el verdadero!
1. Chapter 1

Chapet 2: Descubriendo secretos Part 1

Randy no lograba entender nada. 1-Como esta chica sabia su identidad secreta, 2- por sentía ese extraño sentimiento asía ella y 3- porque Howard la veía con cara de idiota todo el tiempo. No pudo prestarle atención a la Srta. Driscoll, y cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso, se quedo ahí pensando hasta que un avioncito de papel choco contra su cara

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo randy abriendo el papel. En el papel había algo escrito

¨_si quieres saber porque se tú secreto, nos vemos esta noche en el techo de la escuela a las 20:00 PM pd: lleva el ninjanomcon¨_

Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente, la lucha para conseguir una mesa vacía para el almuerzo, Bash persiguiendo a Bucky. Una clase mas y serian libres. La siguiente clase seria con el Sr. Bannister

-bien holgazanes- hablo bannister-creo que ya conocen a la nueva estudiante Liliana Agnar- dijo apuntando asía la chica-¿nos podrías hacer una demostración de cómo cantas?-dijo con una sonrisa (**que raro XD**) – por supuesto- contesto Lily- bueno esta es una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama la de la mala suerte- y comenzó a cantar con una voz bellísima

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve una esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide _

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Ella termino de cantar dejando a todos sorprendidos. Randy quedo mas sorprendido que todos.

Al terminar la clase todos se dirigieron asía sus hogares, randy se fue acompañado de Howard

-cunningham viste lo linda que es la chica nueva, y tú dijiste que solo era un nuevo estudiante-

-lo sé Howard y si es muy bonita, pero algo me intriga porque ella sabe que soy el Ninja-

-tranquilo hermano seguro que lo averiguaras, oye seguro que te venceré en el derriba tumbas- dijo weinerman muy confiado-

-Quieres apostar Howard- dijo randy y ambos se fueron a la casa weinerman a jugar Derriba tumbas

_Ese mismo día a las 20:00…_

-bien ya estoy aquí-dijo randy-y traje el ninjanomicom

-pensé que nunca vendrías-dijo una voz extraña


	2. Chapter 2

Chapet 2: Descubriendo secretos Part 1

Randy no lograba entender nada. 1-Como esta chica sabia su identidad secreta, 2- por sentía ese extraño sentimiento asía ella y 3- porque Howard la veía con cara de idiota todo el tiempo. No pudo prestarle atención a la Srta. Driscoll, y cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el receso, se quedo ahí pensando hasta que un avioncito de papel choco contra su cara

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo randy abriendo el papel. En el papel había algo escrito

¨_si quieres saber porque se tú secreto, nos vemos esta noche en el techo de la escuela a las 20:00 PM pd: lleva el ninjanomcon¨_

Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente, la lucha para conseguir una mesa vacía para el almuerzo, Bash persiguiendo a Bucky. Una clase mas y serian libres. La siguiente clase seria con el Sr. Bannister

-bien holgazanes- hablo bannister-creo que ya conocen a la nueva estudiante Liliana Agnar- dijo apuntando asía la chica-¿nos podrías hacer una demostración de cómo cantas?-dijo con una sonrisa (**que raro XD**) – por supuesto- contesto Lily- bueno esta es una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama la de la mala suerte- y comenzó a cantar con una voz bellísima

_Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión_

_Cegando por completo mi razón_

_Mantuve una esperanza conociendo tu interior_

_Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor_

_Probé de la manzana por amor_

_Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor_

_Quiero que mi corazón te olvide _

_Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte_

_Solo te pedido a cambio tu sinceridad_

_Quiero que el amor al fin conteste_

_¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?_

Ella termino de cantar dejando a todos sorprendidos. Randy quedo mas sorprendido que todos.

Al terminar la clase todos se dirigieron asía sus hogares, randy se fue acompañado de Howard

-cunningham viste lo linda que es la chica nueva, y tú dijiste que solo era un nuevo estudiante-

-lo sé Howard y si es muy bonita, pero algo me intriga porque ella sabe que soy el Ninja-

-tranquilo hermano seguro que lo averiguaras, oye seguro que te venceré en el derriba tumbas- dijo weinerman muy confiado-

-Quieres apostar Howard- dijo randy y ambos se fueron a la casa weinerman a jugar Derriba tumbas

_Ese mismo día a las 20:00…_

-bien ya estoy aquí-dijo randy-y traje el ninjanomicom

-pensé que nunca vendrías-dijo una voz extraña


End file.
